


DADDY'S LITTLE CHÉRI // Larry Stylinson

by cherryangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 31-Year-Old Louis, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Feminine Harry, Harry in Panties, Ice Play, M/M, Nymphette Harry, Older Louis, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Temperature Play, Top Louis, Underage Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryangel/pseuds/cherryangel
Summary: Louis Tomlinson's life has an upturn since an angel falls, but not exactly from the sky.❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀Or where Louis moves to a luxurious house in Cheshire and Harry is his adorable and desirable neighbour.





	DADDY'S LITTLE CHÉRI // Larry Stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> Please, remember that English is not my first language, so if you see any mistake tell me and I will try to fix it.

**Harry in the story:**

 

 

**Louis in the story:**

****

****

****

** • NYMPHETTE  • **

 

** **

 

_ His long chocolate-colored curls look golden with the sunlight, separated into two disheveled pigtails, some strands covering a bit of his delicate face. His reddish and bitten lips, covered with a thin layer of lip gloss, close around the sorbet, making the black liquid in the cola glass bottle rise. His big green eyes, surrounded by long lashes, blink, oh, so slowly, shadowing for seconds on his rosy cheeks. A small blouse and short jeans shorts cover his small body lying on the porch of the back garden. White stockings on the ankle, and freshly polished black Mary Jane move up and down while the boy hums a song.  
_

 

_ For anyone it may seem like a cliché scene.  
_

 

_ But for Louis.  
_

 

_God._  


 

_ Louis could admire the work of art that is his Harry his entire lifetime.  
_

 

_ The little piece of heaven he is. _

 

_ The man observes him, sitting behind him, holding a star-shaped hair pin and his Harry's sunglasses. His white shirt, partly unbuttoned, showing his clavicles sculpted by the gods, his legs covered with black pants. _

 

_ − Harry − Louis' strong voice makes the boy turn his head instantly.  
_

 

_ − Yes, daddy? − he asks, moving strands of hair from his face.  
_

 

_ − Come here - he pats his lap.  
_

 

 _ The green-eyed boy approaches him and leans his head and arms on the man's thighs. Makes a pout and points with a delicate finger his pink glasses, the glass a darker pink shade. Louis smiles and puts them on his baby, sliding them carefully and receiving an innocent smile.  _ _ The angel rubs his cheek on his thigh, seeking the affection of his daddy.  _ _ Louis caresses his soft cheek and, like a kitten, Harry gets closer to his touch, wanting more love, making his glasses slip a bit from his nose. He looks up, at the older man's blue eyes, his bright green eyes show the most purest love.  
_

♡

 

 

    Louis finally finishes moving and unpacking all his belongings. After searching for a new house for months, he decided on a modern but homey one, a bit big for a single person, but since man is very wealthy he can afford it. His favorite part is the backyard, which is huge, covered with grass and flowers, a hammock hangs from the big tree in the center and some other nice things. A tall wooden fence around the entire house gives him privacy, and he couldn't be more grateful for that, since he don't like gossiping neighbours. The man looks proud all over his house and decides to take a break until the time comes to return to the routine with his work in a few months.  


 

    He has been about three weeks here, but he hasn't even met any of his neighbours yet, he doesn't have much interest in doing anyway, although it sounds a little rude from him to arrive without greeting anyone, but for him it's a little too late to greet them now or that is his excuse. Louis is having an existential crisis right now because of that topic, he really does not want to do it. He sighs and decides to clear his mind a little, going outside, to his backyard. Squints his eyes because of the bright light of the sun and cover them with his black aviator sunglasses, sitting in a chair, relaxed. A catalog of indoor furniture rests in his lap and an _Old Fashioned_ cocktail in his hand.

 

 

    Just looking for a bit of peace.  


 

    As soon as he opens the magazine he hears a loud bang, his neighbor screams, dogs bark, and a young boy with disheveled hair, long and curly, with a couple of hair pins to remove it from his face, climbs the fence of his house, invading his property. Louis looks at him perplexed.

 

    − What the fuck do you think you're doing?! − yells dumbfounded.  


 

    The boy just notices his presence, in fright hooks his torn blue jeans with the fence, ripping them even more and falling on the flowers and freshly cut green grass. The dogs continue to bark in the background, cicadas emit a loud stunner noise, for being summer, and everything seems to be in slow motion. Louis just keeps looking at him in shock.

 

 

 __ ♪don't try totrick me tofall into love♪    
  


 

    − Oh my God! I'm so sorry for ruining your flowers − it's the first thing that comes out of the red lips of the curly boy when the man approaches him − it was not my intention to get into your property.  


 

    − What were you doing? − asks with a frown, lifting him by the arm without care. He doesn't want annoying bratty kids getting into his house without permission.  


 

    Although pretty boys getting into his house doesn't sound that bad.  


 

    − The neighbor saw me cutting flowers from her garden and she got really angry, I swear. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, calm down, please − he explains quickly, trying to regulate his breathing because of the fright.

 

    The older man wrinkles his nose and looks at him as if he were crazy − and where do you live? − he questions, still serious.

 

    − In the house opposite of yours, sir. My name is Harry − he responds a little scared, his eyes watering − please do not tell my mom. I'm sorry if I bothered you and caused problems. Let me go, please? It hurts − points to his scraped knees and sniffles.  


 

    Louis sighs and runs his hand through his hair, trying to keep calm, after all he does not want the boy's mother to complain about something − come − he crouches so that the boy can get on his back. He climbs doubtfully and hugs tightly around the man's neck and chest, letting out a squeal when Louis gets up and goes into his house, carrying him − Harry, you're suffocating me, sweetheart.

 

    Curly blushes and tries to make less pressure with his thin arms, but is afraid to fall. The man puts him on the couch in the living room − thank you − he mumbles shyly, arranging his hair a bit with his fingers.

 

    − Good, now I will go to find the medicine cabinet, and listen to me carefully, when I return, you will explain everything to me from the beginning, the reason why you cutted the flowers, and without leaving loose ends, starting with your last name. Do not move a millimeter from here. And I don't want this to happen again.  


 

♡♡♡

 

  



End file.
